


RFA Framework

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Fun, M/M, Yooran, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	RFA Framework

Q: Mr. Han, what is your feeling about Yooran?

Jumin Han: Is that a thing I should have?

Q: Let me rephrase the question. What are your thoughts about Yooran?

JH: It seems as if you simply asked the same question in a slightly different way. No matter, I shall answer to the best of my ability. I was opposed to Saeyoung bringing his errant brother into his home. And I believe I was proven correct. Had he left him at the hospital, I assure you he would have been well cared for and his recovery would have been smoother. I will admit, I was surprised when they made it known they were in a relationship. Yet, I feel as though Yoosung is a good fit for the boy. They seem to bring out the best in each other.

Q: What do you mean specifically?  
JH: Yoosung is young, but his loyalty is fierce and is incredibly intelligent. He is quite innocent of many things. Saeran on the other hand, has had more experience with the dark side of life and is more closed off, hesitant, and not trustful. Also, a genius like his brother. They appear to compliment each other well. I would hope to find someone that would fit me just as well. In fact, I am not ashamed to admit I am rather jealous of their relationship.

Q: Is that so?  
JH: Is that a question? No? Then I shall leave you with my assistant.

Q: Miss Kang, is your assessment of Yooran the same as Mr. Han?

Jaehee Kang: As a matter of fact, yes. Mr. Han has explained their relationship quite well. However, I do not want you to think that it is perfect. They have gone through a lot and overcome even more. Their love is an inspiration and something to look up to. Mostly because of the hard work they have put into it.

Q: Why do you feel the need to make that distinction?

JK: It seems, from your questions, that you might think their relationship is a fairy tale. Romanticized, if you will. Well, it may appear that way from the outside, when all you see is how they look at each other, how they can’t seem to…uh…keep their hands off each other. However, what is not seen, is the ugly side of love, the side that leaves one weary.

Q: It sounds as if you think love is too hard.

JK: Hard, yes, but well worth it. What they show to the world is genuine, what I wish to impart, is that it is not easy to achieve that.

Q: Zen, how would you describe Yooran’s relationship?

Zen (Hyun Ryu): Implausible.

Q: Are you not in favor of their relationship?

Zen: That is not what I said. If you take them individually, their separate personalities, their interests, their experience, you’d never expect they would make such a strong connection.

Q: So you agree with Mr. Han as well?

Zen: Hardly! Well, perhaps. He makes a good point that they have found in each other something that completes them. As cheesy as that sounds.

Q: There are those who would say one needs to be complete already and not look for others to complete them.

Zen: Those people are idiots! What is wrong with finding someone that makes you a better person? Someone that strengthens your weaknesses? Someone that dampens your worst instincts? Yoosung does that for Saeran, and Saeran does that for Yoosung. We should all be so lucky to find that perfect fit.

Q: Saeyoung, what do you think about your brother and your best friend having found love with each other?

Saeyoung Choi: Are you kidding? It’s fantastic! I love Yooran! I ship it so hard they can sail around the world a thousand times without stopping!

Q: Do you think their love will last?

SC: Till the end of the world and beyond! I am so grateful to Yoosung for helping my little brother and showing him how much he is worth! And of course, Saeran has given Yoosung a lot of “experience” if you know what I mean.

Q: I’m going to stop you there, this is an SFW kind of interview.

SC: Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, to answer your question, yes, I think it will last. They love each other, and as the rest of the RFA has said, they went through a lot to get where they are. I don’t think Saeran will ever take Yoosung for granted. At least, he better not if he knows what’s good for him. Nobody likes to see Yoosung upset.

Q: Are you worried that Saeran will hurt Yoosung?

SC: Well, if I’m honest. Kind of. Not on purpose, but, Saeran is not an easy person to love. But we do, and we just keep going, even when there are harsh words spoken.

Q: Are you speaking about Yoosung or yourself?

SC: Myself? What? No! Uh, I mean, Yooran….YAY!

Q: MC you are the only one who didn’t know either Saeran or Yoosung, do you have any other insights into their relationship?

MC: Yoosung is such an amazing person. Sweet, kind, innocent, and a bit naïve. However, his heart is fierce and he would die protecting his loved ones. Frankly, while everyone else is afraid of Saeran because of his time in Mint Eye, I think it’s Yoosung who is the more dangerous.

Q: Can you explain?

MC: Not only would Yoosung sacrifice himself for those he loves, he would kill for them. I mean, if he had to. Saeran couldn’t ask for a better protector or partner. I agree with the rest of the RFA, they are perfect for each other and I think their love is a beacon of hope for those who feel they are too broken to feel that kind of love, or deserve it.

Yoosung sat up, his breathing was harsh, his hand against his chest as a vice like grip attacked him. There was sweat on his brow and he swallowed, trying to regain some control. Saeran sat up, his arm wrapping around his back and stroking his arm.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, the sheet falling to their waist.

“I…I just had the strangest dream.” Yoosung stuttered.

“How bad was it?” Saeran’s eyebrows furrowed, worried about Yoosung.

“It wasn’t bad, just, really weird! The RFA was being interviewed.”

“I’m confused. Interviewed?”

“Yeah, for a magazine? I don’t know. But, they were asking questions about us, about our relationship…”

“What? Why?”

Yoosung shrugged. “I don’t know. But, they kept calling us ‘Yooran’.”

“Urine?” Saeran asked confused. “What does that mean?”

“Not ‘urine’ ‘Yoo’…’Ran’.” he emphasized the two syllables separately. “You know, when they take the name of each person in a relationship and mash them up? Yoosung and Saeran…Yoo-ran…”

“Weird.”

“I know right? And Saeyoung was over the top with his ‘I ship it hard’!” Saeran snorted and Yoosung laughed with him. It really was ridiculous.

“Come on.” Saeran lay back down and pulled Yoosung into his arms, they cuddled against each other, the warmth comforting.

“Tell me all about it.” Saeran whispered, running his hand over Yoosung’s bare shoulder. Yoosung sleepily recalled his dream, a small smile on his face. He wondered briefly if the RFA truly saw them this way, or if it was just a story his subconscious mind wanted to tell.

Whatever the case, there was truth in the dream, Yoosung was indeed more dangerous than Saeran when it came to protecting those he loved.


End file.
